Everything's gonna be okay
by ICanSeeYourFace
Summary: Series finale missing moment, happens when Rory walks Emily and Richard to the car. Someone unexpected turns up. Oneshot


**A/N:** My first oneshot, it just sort of came to me while I was watching the series finale. For me it's a missing moment, and no, there will be no sequel. I have my hands full with "Post Scriptum" and I'm trying to pitch some working ideas for the (yet unnamed) sequel to "I think I may have loved you". Anyhow, enjoy this little thing in the meantime.

**Disclaimer:** I, the author of this story, do not own any of the characthers associated with Gilmore Girls. That honor belongs to the wonderful Amy Sherman-Palladino. I have no intention of making any money on this (in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm losing money over it...).

* * *

It's been a crazy day, I have no idea how to describe it, other than that. I was in the Jeep with mom, looking for the townspeople so I could say goodbye, and suddenly they were all there. Someone had put up a large tent in the townsquare, and everyone was there. They wanted so badly to throw me a party and say goodbye. It was raining like crazy, and Jackson and Zach came out to meet us with these two huge umbrellas, and brought us to the partytent. Kirk handed me a sash that I instantly regretted ever touching after he let slip that he had made it out of one of his mom's nighties, and Taylor held a rather uncomfortable speech. Grandma and grandpa were there, and for the first time in months, mom and grandma got along.

The party continued until late evening, and it felt like this was what was supposed to happen, like it was meant to be that I wouldn't get the Reston Fellowship or turn down Logans' proposal. Still, I had this nagging feeling that something was yet to come, but I had no idea what. What could top a surprise party with all the people I loved, and who loved me enough to go through so much just so they could throw me a party? It was getting late and the rain had subsided. Grandma and grandpa were leaving, and I offered to walk them to their car. They had parked just outside Gypsy's, and I hugged them hard, knowing it was the last time in God knows how long I'd see them. They wished me good luck again, and I saw them drive away.

"Nice sash."

The sudden broken silence made me jump, and I instantly recognized the voice.

"Jess?"

He's standing over at the petrol pumps, where we shared a kiss so long ago. He's changed so much, but still, there is something about him that always makes me think of that 17-year-old badboy I so deeply fell in love with. Plus the fact that he's wearing that same leather jacket, it makes me rush down memory lane before I even have time to brace myself for it.

"As I live and breathe." he answers, and begins walking towards me.

I meet him halfway, wanting to hug him, but not feeling I'd be able to.

"Happy graduation, miss town princess." he says and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him surprised. "I mean, I'm glad to see you, I just didn't think…"

"Luke called, said you had graduated and that they were throwing a party for you. He must've figured I wanted to come."

"And you did?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" he smirks.

We stand there, trying not to look directly at each other. It feels so weird, having him here, after what happened at the open house in Philadelphia.

"I thought I'd try and sneak away and get you alone. Didn't think Logan would care much to see me." he confesses.

"Oh. Logan isn't here tonight."

"He's on a trip? As on a physical one, not chemical?"

"Yeah, so to speak. He proposed to me at a graduationparty my grandparents hosted, in front of all their friends."

He looks totally taken aback, and I can see how he automatically glances over to my left hand.

"I turned him down. It wasn't right. I told him I wasn't ready to marry, and I wasn't. At least not him, even though I managed to tell him otherwise."

"Wow, you've had quite a few weeks, I hear."

"Yeah, I'm leaving town tomorrow, I'm heading to Iowa. I'm going to be on the Obama campaign trail."

"Cool."

That dratted awkward silence again. I so hate it, but I can't think of anything good to say. I just feel that this is the weird thing I've been feeling all night.

"I got you a present."

He hands me a small paper bag, and I eagerly peek into it, and laugh when I see the present.

"You're never gonna stop pestering me about Hemingway, are you?" I smile, as I pull _A Farewell to Arms_ out of the bag.

"Hey, I finally made it through _The Fountainhead_, and you're gonna need something to read when you're not working, miss reporter.

"But Hemingway? I have at least five other books all packed down, give me one good reason why I should opt for Hemingway?"

He gives me that sly smile, takes the book and starts browsing it in front of me. Then I see it. All through the book, margins, filled with his distinctive handwriting.

"You can't get that from any of your other books, can you?" he solemly comments.

"So, a true Mariano original of Hemingway. I'm honored." I say, and put the book back in the bag.

He doesn't answer the comment. He just looks at me, with those big chocolaty eyes that always seemed to pierce me a bit deeper than anybody elses. For the first time, I can keep the eyecontact, there is nothing in his look that makes me wanna blush or turn away. It's a complete, wordless understanding, something I never really shared with Logan, or Dean.

I did it completely on a whim. I put down the bag and flung myself onto him. I could tell he was surprised by this ambush-hug, but nevertheless, he hugged me back. That's when I felt it, right there in his arms, beside a row of petrolstinking pumps. Everything is gonna be okey. As much as I love my mom and her incomprehensible ability of making me feel good and saying the things I most need to hear, this beats it all. It's a reminder of everything I have, all the relationships; my mom (who never really liked Jess, but tried to give him a chance), Luke (who has looked out for both me and Jess and mananged amazingly), grandma and grandpa (who pitched a fit about him, but they're still two of the most gracious people I know), all the townspeople (who loathed Jess, adored me, and still managed to make us both who we are). Then of course there is Jess himself. The second boyfriend that no mother would have wished for, the well-read hoodlum, the one who looked up the distance from Yale to Stars Hollow for me, the guy who hurt me so much, but still managed to evoke so many warm feelings in me afterwards, he was the one person to get me back to Yale when I was down, the guy who would always, no matter what… love me.

"Thank you…" I mumble under my breath. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank you yourself, Rory." he says, and strokes my head.

We let go of each other, and that cramped feeling is gone.

"Do you wanna come and join the festivitives? It's a crazy, crazy hoopla, and you can annoy Taylor." I offer.

"No thank you." he smirks, but I can tell the Taylor-teasing really tempted him. "I need to get back to Philly, I just thought… I just wanted to see you, and congratulate you."

"Well, thank you again."

We hug again, albeit this one is a lot shorter, and he starts to walk away. After a couple of yards, he turns around.

"Hey! If you ever stop by Philly on that campaign trail… Come over to the Truncheon and say hi."

"I will." I promise him.

He nods with a smile, and continues walking away. I see him disappear around a corner, and I have to resist the urge of going after him. There was so much more I wanted to talk to him about, so much I wanted to say, but one thing stands out more than the others, and I can't help myself from whispering it to the empty streets.

"_I love you…"_


End file.
